


Leonard’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by StarshipHufflebadger



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, and needs comfort, bad day, leonard's having a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipHufflebadger/pseuds/StarshipHufflebadger
Summary: Leonard is having a rotten day and its up to you to help him out.  Prompt: “I can see you trying to hide that smile.”





	Leonard’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

The enterprise has docked for the week, and you and Leonard are assigned to cleaning the med bay and taking inventory of all of the supplies, while the crew who usually does those things are away for training.  The two of you spent the night together, so you’re both in pretty good moods this morning. Leonard’s good mood begins to wane pretty quickly, however.

  
“My god, I can’t believe they haven’t ordered more hypospray vials!” you hear him exclaim in annoyance from the other side of the room.  You look around from where you’re counting bandages and see him throw a cupboard door closed, looking irritated. “They didn’t order IV kits, either.  I’m gonna kill them.”

You bite back a laugh and abandon your task for now, going over to him and stroking his arm. 

“I’m sure it was an accident,” you say soothingly.  “We have been pretty busy the last few weeks, afterall…”

“Still,” he says huffily, though you can tell your touch has calmed him a bit.  You smile, get up on your tiptoes and give him a quick kiss, which he returns, one of his hands settling on your side.  

“Get back to work now, Doctor,” you tell him teasingly as you pull away.  “There will time for kissing later…” He grunts at you in response, flashes you a quick smile and goes back to what he was doing.   You return to your own task too, chuckling to yourself.   Less than five minutes later, you hear a crash and a yelp of pain from Leonard, and you drop the tricorder you were checking.  

You rush over to the other side of the med bay to find Leonard hopping on the spot, then leaning over and clutching his foot.   A heavy bin of supplies sits on its side nearby, and you guess that it came dislodged from somewhere and smashed directly into his toes.

“Oh no! Are you okay?” you ask, rushing forward.  You make him sit down and carefully take off his shoe and sock, ignoring his angry mutters and protests against checking him out.  His toes are bruised, but not broken, and you kiss your fingers before gently touching them to his foot.   “You’ll survive,” you tell him, smiling up at him.  He sighs, and as you stand he puts his sock and shoe back on.

“Damn crew put the kits away wrong,” he grumbles, heaving the fallen kit back onto the stack and securing it properly.  “I shifted one and another just toppled off.”

“I’m sure this was just an accident too, the maintenance crew is usually great at their jobs,” you remind him gently, and he snorts, but shrugs and nods after he thinks on what you said for a moment.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna be having a word with ‘em when they get back,” he grumbles, and you bite back a laugh again at the grumpy look on his face.   “I can see you trying to hide that smile,” he tells you grumpily, and you can’t stop yourself from actually smiling.  He seems to soften slightly and sighs.  You pat his arm, make sure he’s okay with his task and go back to yours, continuing to check the tricorders to make sure they are all functioning properly.

Ten minutes pass without incident. You move on to checking all the exam lights on your side of the room, and are just about to replace a dying bulb when you hear a hiss and look up to see Leonard clutching his forearm, looking livid.

You sigh ruefully, setting down the bulb you were holding and hurrying over to him.  He looks ready to spit but you can see pain in his eyes and you look down to see some blood leaking out from under his hand.  

“What happened?” you ask, quickly snapping on a pair of gloves and forcing him to remove his hand, once again ignoring his protests.  You see a long cut on the side of his arm, blood dripping down his skin.   You grab some gauze and saline solution and begin cleaning his arm and wound while he splutters on about someone leaving something sharp out that he’d sliced himself on.  You’re only half listening now, focused on treating him, and in no time you’ve expertly wrapped the wound in fresh gauze and cleaned his arm and hand of all traces of blood.  

“Thanks,” he says grudgingly, examining your work.  “Almost as good as I would’ve done.”   You roll your eyes as you drop your gloves and the bloodied gauze into a biohazard container and return to your side of the med bay for the third time, shaking your head.

Twenty minutes pass.  You’re starting to think that maybe you will be able to finish a little earlier than expected and maybe grab some food, but once again you’re wrong.  A metallic clanging noise sounds around the room and you look up in time to see Leonard clap a hand to his forehead, an exam light wobbling from the impact his head had clearly just made with it.   It’s all you can do to not burst into laughter and you bite your lip as you listen to him swear, trying to decide what to do.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for today,” you say, going over to him and leading him away from the bed with the offending exam light, your voice firm but sympathetic.  “You’re clearly cursed and need to go back to bed.”   He protests, saying that he needs to get this done, but you put your hand up to his mouth, shushing him.  He looks angry but then sighs and his face softens as you look at him with a very clear stubborn expression and he realizes he won’t win.

“Go get some food, and go back to Earth, and go relax in your room,” you say.  “That’s an order.”  He looks surprised and then laughs unexpectedly, shaking his head at your gall. He outranks you, but clearly he’s not angry that you are trying to boss him around.    
  
“Alright, alright,” he grouses, a hint of amusement still dancing in his eyes, breaking through the grumpiness.   “Will you come see me after?”

“Of course,” you say, smiling.  “Keep the bed warm for me?”

“Obviously,” he says, his voice still grumpy, but he smiles slightly at you.  “I’ll get enough food for you, too.  Come straight to my quarters afterwards,” he pauses, then adds, “that’s an order.”  He winks at you, and you grin at him.

“Yes sir!” you say automatically, saluting him.  He gives you another flicker of a smile and then storms out of the med bay.  You can see by the way he’s walking that he’s still grumpy, but you know that he’s been soothed by your actions and the promise of future company.    
  
You go back to your task, finish quickly, and then complete the rest of Leonard’s tasks.  There isn’t much left to do, as he was nearly done as well, and you’re finished within an hour.  The med bay neatly organized, you turn off all the lights and catch a shuttle back to the mainland, dozing in your seat on the trip.  It’s been a long time since you were back on Earth and you are looking forward to just tucking in with Leonard and relaxing.

A few hours have passed by the time you get to Leonard’s quarters.   You knock, but get no answer. Frowning, you fish around in your pack for the spare keycard he had made for you, and you open the door.   You enter the room and close the door, looking around.   A plate of food, clearly meant for you, is sitting out on the table, next to a plate that has nothing but crumbs left, a fork and napkin neatly laid on top of it.  

Leonard is lying on his bed, a book splayed open across his chest, his head lolled to the side, fast asleep. You smile as affection for him washes over you and put your bag down quietly so as not to disturb him.   You go into the bathroom and quickly wash up, swapping your clothes for a tshirt and boxer shorts of his (you know he loves it when you wear his clothes), and head back into the main room.  He’s still fast asleep so you quickly eat as your stomach is snarling ferociously at you.  
  
A few minutes later, you go over and sit on the bed beside his sleeping form, looking down at him.  He seems so peaceful like this, his grumpy expression gone, replaced by a calm, unworried one.   He is snoring very softly, one hand on the book that had tipped over on his chest, the other arm splaying out beside him as though beckoning to you even in his sleep.

You carefully prise the book from his loose grip, making sure not to disturb him.  There’s a bookmark on the bedside table and you quickly toss it into the book at the page it was open to and put the book on the nightsand.  

Carefully, you get in bed next to him and curl up on your side, facing him, using his arm as a pillow.  He shifts slightly, and grunts as he wakes to find you lying there, blinking blearily at you.  
  
“Hi,” you whisper, and he smiles sleepily at you, twisting the arm under your head so his forearm wraps around your back.  

“Hi,” he says, his voice hoarse.   He makes to sit up, but you shake your head.  

“Just stay there.  I already ate, let’s just snuggle and sleep,” you say, and he nods, looking happy with the suggestion.  

“Alright,” he agrees, reaching for the blanket near his feet and pulling it up over you both.  You snuggle up close to his side, your hand on chest, his arm wrapped around you.  You stroke his chest gently where your hand lies and within a minute or two, he has fallen asleep again.  Smiling, you lean your head against his side and sigh happily, drifting off quickly as well, comfortable and content in his arms.


End file.
